One More Heart
by Dragonerin
Summary: Sat on the couch with nothing to do, Jellal and Erza decided to see who was the better gamer of the two... (Jerza one shot) (Also on Tumblr)


**Ok, so Jerza week is over, but I felt the need to do at least one fic! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Erza curled up in Jellal's arms.

"What do you wanna do?" He asked her. She sighed.

"I don't mind," she told him.

He sighed in exasperation. She wasn't meant to say that…

Erza glanced over to the large shelf beside Jellal's Tv.

"What are those?" She asked him. He blushed.

"Just some video games," he said. Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Can I try?" She asked. Jellal gave her a puzzled look.

"Girls… don't usually… play video games…" he said, trailing off slightly. Erza pouted.

"So?" She told him, "I bet I could beat you in most of those games."

"You wanna bet?"

"Heck yeah."

* * *

"So, what's this?" Erza asked her boyfriend. Jellal grinned.

"We'l start with some C.O.D," he told her. She frowned.

"Is that a fishing game?" She inquired. Jellal laughed.

"No, it's short for Call of Duty," he told her, "It's a gun game."

Erza clenched the controller.

"Sounds like fun," she said as the game loaded.

The start screen appeared, and Erza and Jellal braced themselves.

Long story short, Jellal got his butt kicked.

Erza was on fire. She could switch between her weapons faster then Jellal had ever seen before, and shot with such acuracy and skill.

Jellal snarled.

This meant war.

* * *

"The heck is this!?" Erza demanded, "Why is everything blocks?"

"It's called Minecraft," Jellal told her, grinning.

She toggled the character view.

"Why am I a man!?" She yelled, "ALSO MADE OF BLOCKS!"

Jellal grinned maliciously.

Sneaking up behind her, he killed her with a stone sword.

"DAMN IT JELLAL! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Jellal laughed.

"Oh, I forgot to say. It's Minecraft Hunger Games. Sorry 'bout that!"

* * *

"ZOMBIES!"

The moaning and groaning of the undead things filled Jellal's whole apartment. Residant Evil was the only game they were happy to team in.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Jellal yelled, repeatevly pressing random buttons.

"KILL IT! KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT!" Erza shrieked in unison.

Blood flew everywhere, and the duo continued to attack the zombies.

Eventually, all of them were gone.

"YES!" They high fived each other, whooping and cheering.

That was until more zombies came around.

Lots more zombies.

Crap.

* * *

The repeatative tune of the Mario theme song played over and over.

Jellal zoomed past Erza's kart, throwing a red shell at her.

"See ya later, sucka!" He said, collecting another box and using the gold star inside.

"HOW COME YOU'VE HAD LIKE TWENTY OF THOSE . AND I'VE HAD NONE!" Erza yelled, miffed at her boyfriends luck. Jellal grinned.

"I guess I just got lucky," he said. Erza pouted.

"I never get lucky," she whined. Jellal bit his lip.

"You and me both, sister."

* * *

"I found a page!"

Erza clutched Jellal's shoulder as the booming started.

"He's coooooomiiing!" He taunted. Erza tried to put on a brave face.

"Shut up."

No sooner had she said that, the screen began to fuzz.

"NO!" She yelled, walking the other way. It soon disappeared.

"Phew! That was close," Erza panted.

Suddenly, the faceless creature popped up in front of them. Both of them screamed at the thing in front of them as the screen fuzzed, going static. The face appeared, then the screen went black.

"Jellal?"

"What?"

"Let go of my hand."

* * *

"Ok, so this is the last game," Jellal told her, hand her his iPad.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's a game that will test your skill, agility, perseverance and patience," he said, "Good luck."

Erza bit her lip determinedly as the blue screen popped up.

* * *

NO YOU STUPID BIRD!" She screamed as the Flappy Bird dies once again. She quickly pressed play again.

"I will get to 100…" she snarled, "I must get to 100…"

"Aw, that's cute," Jellal teased, "My highest is 461."

Erzas eyes widened.

"Must. Get. To. 461."

* * *

"Hello…?"

Lucy knocked on the apartment door. Natsu slumpped against the wall beside her.

"JELLAL! JELLAL! YES YES YES! THATS IT! DON'T STOP NOW! OH YES!"

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other, horrified.

"I think we chose a bad time to visit…" Natsu pointed out.

They shuffled away, shuddering.

* * *

"JELLAL! JELLAL!" Erza shrieked, and Jellal scranbled over to her. She was at 439 now, and was flying with skill, passing one barrier after another.

"YES YES YES!" she yelled, as she got closer and closer to Jellals score,

"THAT'S IT! DON'T STOP NOW!"

The bird flew over the last few pipes. 460, 461, 462…

"OH YES!" Erza screamed, and crashed soon after. She flung her arms around him and kissed him firmly.

Jellal smiled.

He was so happy to have a gamer girlfriend.

* * *

Erza waked into the guild the next day.

Natsu and Lucy were sat in the corner shaking and muttering, as if they were tormented by something.

Wonder why?

* * *

**YAY! JERZA FEELS!**

**I know I say this in, like, EVERY fic I do now, but be sure to follow Imaginefandoms4, we're nearly at 50 followers now! Yay! That's more followers than I have friends…**

**Anyway, feel free to send requests, via the 'ask' box on Tumblr or 'PM'ing me on this site! We'd be happy to write what you want! Except smut. No smut.**

**If you read all this, well done ;)**

**~Dragonerin**


End file.
